


Here for you [PODFIC]

by PresAudiobooks (PresAlex)



Series: [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, IDK it's just a thought, Molly meets his mom?, Podfic & Podficced Works, podfic length: 0-2 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAudiobooks
Summary: Someone is waiting for Molly on the otherside.--podficced





	Here for you [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887913) by [Missevilhat13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13). 



> I loved this little story so much! It was so sweet and a lovely thing to imagine for Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @cryke_art


End file.
